


Nagastuck: introducing John, Dave, and Karkat!

by Tuiteyfruity



Series: Nagastuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, No one dies!, Non-sexual vore, Vore, nagastuck, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: Half-assed fic establishing John, Jane, Dave, and Karkat in the world of Nagastuck!Set shortly after Of Snakes and Pizzas! This is some safe similar size vore with foolish teenage and college age boys. I couldn’t write full fics, so these are large pieces of fic! Some pretty large pieces that are almost complete fics.John and Jane are nagas.So parts are not so much prose as just my feeding you information, sorry!This world really got away from me, meaning I went overboard with world building.I promise that additional fics will be more complete. Some fics will not actually be fics but just descriptions of the world that I can't fit into a story but still want you do know!





	Nagastuck: introducing John, Dave, and Karkat!

**Author's Note:**

> again, apologies for the this being half-assed! 
> 
> I have better stuff for this world I promise.

Freshman year of high school is always scary. It’s even scarier when you’ve just moved to town and are one of the few who didn’t just transfer from the middle school that’s basically attached to the high school. And even scarier if you’re the only non human. Even if you are twice everyone’s size.

 

John had been looking forward to high school in their old town, people knew him there, and the population of Nagas was higher. Here he was the only one. Jane didn’t count, she wasn’t in school, she had moved them to California to expand her cooking show. Bigger studio, bigger audience, more money from tickets and commercials.

—

Of course.

Everyone knew that a Naga was now a student in this district, in their school system. No one had tried hide it, the administrators had made sure everyone knew. The semester had just started and a whole school assembly all had been called to brief everyone on the new student.

and no one was good at hiding their fears.

Many had calmed down when told it was the adopted son of Jane Crocker the cooking Naga, and became rather excited. A celebrity’s kid!

That hadn’t exactly prepared anyone for the next day. They hadn’t really conveyed how large the kid would be. Supposedly he was a kid, and he certainly looked like a freshman, but with a human half the size of a senior who would get a football scholarship, it was hard to believe it. It was like a monster now attended school. A smiling, blue eyed monster, with nerd glasses.

And of course.

Of course. Dave had every single one of his classes with it.

They were even lab partners! Dave had been looking forward to high school science, but now it was the scariest part of the week. John’s hands were large and not fit for working with small glassware. So often he would just sit and watch Dave perform the experiment. The blues eyes always looked hungry, and not for knowledge

—  
[stuff about Dave being an ass to John]  
—

“Why do you hate me? Are you scared I’m going to.. Eat you?”

“Ha! You wouldn’t dare,” Dave said with fake confidence, that was exactly what he was scared of. And it was obvious to John.

Fine, if that’s what Dave thought he was gonna do, he might as well.

The thing was, john had never attempted to eat anything so big. He was surprised when his jaw easily split and expanded. not wasting a second, he shoved Dave’s head into his mouth before he could scream for help.

Grasping Dave’s waist, John held Dave’s body straight up into the air, and gravity helped him slide Dave’s body into his own. Good thing too, he wasn’t sure he could have managed this otherwise.

Every second he thought about stopping. What if Dave was suffocating? What if someone saw? What if Dave told people? He would be expelled, or arrested.

As he knew the next swallow would send the rest of Dave into his stomach, he reached up and pulled Dave’s shoes off as the were just at his mouth. He could smell them, nearly made him sick. Once free of the shoes John swallowed, hard, and Dave’s feet slid into his mouth and down his throat. Neatly and without much resistance.

He breathed deeply, he was sweating, his heart was racing, his head was spinning, he had just eaten Dave.

This felt weird. Dave wasn’t as heavy in his stomach as in his arms but it wasn’t like Dave wasn’t there, on the contrary, Dave was a warm squirming lump in his chest. A visible lump! Not a huge one, Dave wasn’t exactly a large person, but it was clear he’d eaten someone. He hunched over and wrapped his arms around his stomach trying to get Dave to stop moving so much, it was unsettling. Nothing could have prepared him for how acutely he would feel every push and shove Dave made against him.

It was a few more moments before his head cleared and immediately filled with the sound of Dave screaming. No… crying. He was crying.

“Let me out, J-john, please John! Let me go, don’t kill me!” Dave pleaded between sobs.

Now John felt nauseated, he wasn’t going to kill Dave, that was never the plan, but Dave clearly thought otherwise. He couldn’t form words to explain, there were lumps in his throat, and not physical ones. He had taken this too far.

Apparently his body agreed, he felt like he was going to throw up at any second, tears were running down his cheeks too, and he wasn’t one to cry easily. Better he do this on purpose and not hurt Dave. John heaved, now with the intention of getting Dave out.

But Dave stuck in his throat, making him gag. John acted quickly, he bent double and stuck his own hands in his mouth, finding Dave’s shirt and pulling.

Next thing Dave knew he was lying on the ground, the naga leaning over him. He looked up just as its face went back to normal. It was very red, it’s eyes were looking red, and it’s cheeks shone with tears. Was that from the strain of eating and spitting him out or because it actually felt bad.

John was shaking, he opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words. Dave stared up at him in horror.

“I- I’m sorry,” he hissed, a bit too angrily. And left Dave there confused and sticky,

John headed home as fast as he could. He wasn’t sure what he was going to tell Jane, she was going to be very mad.

—

“YOU DID WHAT!?”

Oh yeah, mad wasn’t exactly the word John would have used, she looked like she might ignite or feint.

“If he tells anyone!! We’ll be ruined! You might end up dead! At any rate we’ll have to move, even if he doesn’t tell anyone, and we just got here, John what were you thinking!? It was a battle just to get the school to accept you. expelled? No, you’ll be banned from all schools because of this! People will think you’re a monster!”

She took a deep breath

“And you should have known better! What on earth came over you? Eating a human? I can’t believe the idea would have ever crossed your mind let alone you actually doing it!”

“He thought I could,”

“So you had to prove it? John, people know Nagas are capable of it”

“I thought it might be funny,”

“You- fuck. John… I, eating someone isn’t funny? You know the first rule of Pranking,”

“Yes” he said, looking at the floor

“Say it,” Jane lifted his head up so that he looked her in the eyes.

“For a prank to be funny it has to be funny for the person it is being pulled on, or else it’s not a prank.” He recited.

“You’re grounded,” she said with finality. “And tomorrow I am calling your school to tell them you’ve fallen ill. You will accompany me to work and be a boom holder at the studio for the day, got it?”

How did Jane manage to think of the worst punishments? Stuck in the studio, holding a heavy microphone for hours, that sounded like torture.

Jane reached for the phone, but before she touched it, it rang.

A few trilling beeps then the robot voice announced: “call from; Dirk Strider”

Jane froze, John paled.

—

Dave was halfway home when he started to stink. Whatever disgusting fluids he was covered had dried, and became sticky. He should have just gone back to the school and taken a shower in the gym. Not that it would fix his clothing, was his binder permanently damaged? He hoped it could be washed. Maybe it survived but would the smell ever come out?

And of course, Dirk would ask questions. Was he going to just admit the truth? His mind was already spinning to make him seem the most innocent.

—–

Dave stood there with his mouth wide open in shock. He had never seen Dirk like this before, maybe he wasn’t laughing, maybe he was having a stroke, or a seizure. He was bent double, clutching the countertop and his side as he wheezed, he was crying too, he was in pain from laughing so hard.

“It’s not funny, I got eaten,” said Dave, “I’m covered in saliva and i don’t want to know what else!“

This was worse than Dirk freaking out and entering his strange and terrifying “protector” mode, where he and only he, could fix a problem and he had to be the one in charge. This was horrifying, Dave would have preferred Dirk’s protector mode. At least he wouldn’t be being mocked after nearly dying. He needed a shower, so he decided to leave Dirk where he was.

“Wait, Dave. I’m- i’m not laughing at you, I promise,” Dirk said as Dave turned away, but he was still laughing.

“Well, you normally only laugh when things are “ironic” and I fail to see any irony in this situation,“ said Dave, he had assumed it was schadenfreude.

"Go clean yourself up, but I promise you there is comedic irony, of the highest caliber”

Dave showered as fast as he could because he was curious as to how his being eaten could possibly be ironic. As the stink washed away and warm water pattered against his back, Dave tried to figure it out. But no matter what, he only drew blanks.

Dave Found Dirk sitting on the couch, reading an article online. “Ok, so what the hell was ironic about my being eaten alive?”

Dirk smiled, had Dave sit down in the chair opposite him, and explained.

“You’re kidding,” Dave said.

“I’m not”

“That’s where you’ve been going? That’s why you’ve come home so late from work?”  
Dave paused

“that’s why you needed to borrow money from me!?”

“That is correct,”

“And even though he eats you, you’re not worried you’re going to die? I thought I was lucky John spared me by releasing me when he did,”

Dirk was no biologist, especially not a naga one, he could only go from experience. “You were probably safe the whole time, and there was never any real danger.”

“But, how did I not notice you coming home covered in saliva- oh” Dave was in his room more often than not.

“Of course, Dave, I’m not convinced you told me the whole story. John just randomly decided to eat you? That seems highly implausible from what I’ve heard about him.”

What could he possibly have heard? But as Dave thought about it, Dirk was right. Nothing these past weeks indicated that John was aggressive, the opposite in fact. John had been nothing but kind while Dave was lost in his fears. Dave had been scared, and, oh.

“I, I may have teased him a little,” said Dave.

“A little?”

Dave stayed silent.

“Dammit Dave. I can’t say you deserved to get eaten but John isn’t entirely at fault here. I’m calling Ms Crocker, I’m going to tell her you want to talk to John. And you’re going to apologize, kapeesh?”

Dave nodded.

“Now where was that school directory? Never thought I would need the damn thing.”

He found it underneath a bunch of magazines by the front door. It took him a while to remember that John’s last name was Egbert and not Crocker, But eventually he found it and dialed the home phone number listed while Dave sat across from him, looking guilty.

—

“Hello, this is Jane Crocker, to whom am I speaking?”

—

What had Dirk been expecting? Some butler to answer the phone, since Jane was assuredly rich enough to not answer calls personally? Or maybe just having to leave a message. He had not expected Jane to answer it. Oh lord he was star struck! this was not happening.

“This is Dirk Strider, Dave’s older brother and legal guardian” he said, sounding robotic.

“Mr. Strider, I know what happened and I’m-”

“My brother would like to apologize to John,”

—

“I- what? You’re not mad?” Asked Jane.

She looked at John with her eyes wide, full of hope and confusion, John’s face mirrored that.

“Mad at Dave? Yes I’m mad at Dave.”

“So, you’re not going to press criminal charges or tell the school board or-” Jane couldn’t believe this was really happening.

“Criminal charges? God no, John did nothing criminal,” Dirk took a deep breath, “but if it happens again John has to be more careful, that’s all”

/again??/ Dave’s heart pounded, what was Dirk saying? He was not gohing to be eaten again, why would he ever let that happen!? It had been the most terrifying experience.

—

“A- again? What do you mean Mr Strider?” Jane was sure she’d heard wrong, and she looked at John, who was equally surprised and confused.

“I mean if John ever eats Dave again, he should be more careful, and also get Dave’s permission first that’s all I’m asking.”

“That’s never going to happen!” Dave shouted loud enough for Jane to hear.

“now I’ve been talking with Dave, was hoping he could speak to John,” said Dirk.

Jane was too stunned to think, all she managed was “Yes of course,” as she her handed over the receiver to john, who now looked scared and was shaking.

“Look, Dave- I don’t know what I was thinking, but-”

“I’m sorry,” said Dave.

John was silent, for a long time.

“Hello? John?” Said Dave.

“I- I’m sorry too. I should not have eaten you,” said John

“I shouldn’t have been so mean to you, so, we cool?”

“Uh, yeah!” Said John, more relieved than anything else.

Another long silence

“Well, did I taste good?” Asked Dave.

John didn’t know whether to laugh or not.

“Uh, I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention to that.”

 

—–

 

Apologizing over the phone had seemed hard at the time but now that he was gathering his strength to apologize in person, on reflection it was a breeze.

It didn’t help at all that John lived on Oceanscape Blvd. What had Dave been expecting? Not a mansion? Because everyone knew that Oceanscape houses, especially the lower numbered addresses, were all mansions. The Crocker’s was admittedly the smallest on the street. /Guess baking shows don’t bring in the same millions as actual baked goods/ thought Dave as he passed the Otis Spunkmeyer mansio. That house which always gave out muffins on Halloween and was the main reason people in this town trick or treated through high school. The Crocker Mansion wasn’t at the very end (Dave didn’t really know who lived there, where the road turned down the hill and a driveway went up from the corner and up the hill.) but it was close to it.

The property was fenced, he couldn’t just walk up to the door. You needed a code to get through the gate. Or ring the intercom and have someone inside open it.

A click and the little red light on the door turned green. Dave took his first step onto the property, then suddenly found himself in front of the house. And even more intimidating door. It opened without him knocking, well, john opened it.

Dave looked up at the naga, who had successfully swallowed him whole just yesterday, smiling nervously and apologetically. John looked just as nervous as Dave felt as he moved aside to let Dave enter the foyer.

Wow, it was certainly grand! For some reason the walls were decorated with what looked like oil paintings of famous comedians and TV detectives. There was even a bronze bust of some really old guy with a mustache and curly hair. Dave had no idea who that man could be. There was an even larger bust bust of Nick Offerman made of marble.

John saw Dave linger at the marble bust.

“Jane has a slight crush on him.”

John’s voice cracking combined with the hilarity of the statement that broke the silence was too much.

—-

John opened his mouth as wide as he could without unhinging his jaw, and Dave tentatively stuck his hand in and felt John’s tongue, it was thin, long, and forked, not a human tongue.

He looked John in the eyes as he withdrew his hand. It was sticky with saliva.

“Dave?” Said John thoughtful.

“Yeah?”

“You taste really good!” said John smiling.

“God dammit I was hoping I tasted like the shit I am,” said Dave.

“You’re not- oh, you were joking! good, because I wouldn’t want to eat shit,” said John smiling.

Dave laughed nervously. He still wasn’t sure he was ok with being eaten again, and so soon. What if john actually digested him! He was on John’s turf, he was helpless.

John seemed not to notice Dave’s internal conflict, as he was staring at the partially cloudy sky, sapphire eyes darker than but still glittering like his scales. From the way his eyes moved he was either taking in every cloud or counting them.

"What are you thinking about?” Dave asked.

Should he be truthful? That was probably best.

“I was thinking, that if I ate you, right now, you wouldn’t be able to look at the clouds with me.”

That was definitely not what Dave expected John to say. It was sort of sweet? And also disturbing. But maybe he liked that? He sat down, and leaned up against the warmth of John’s body. John made a slight gasp but then held still.

With the way John currently held himself, Dave’s head barely reached John’s hip, so Dave’s cheek rested against smooth scales. He could feel John breathing, as the naga took long, deep breaths that flowed through the long lungs that stretched down John’s body. a steady whoosh and slight expansion on the inhale, and a quicker deflation on the exhale. Glancing at John’s human body, it barely looked like he was breathing.

He looked at the clouds for a solid minute. It was actually partly cloudy out, not just the evening fog coming in from the bay. The clouds were just small enough to make shapes and not be a floating grey ocean.

Then he looked up at john, who was obviously trying to keep as still as possible and not look at Dave by continuing to look at the clouds. His mess of thick dark hair was resisting the slight breeze, and it was a bit inconceivable that the strong jawline and cheeks could possibly contort enough to swallow a human.

Dave took off his shoes, stood up and brushed himself off. John took his eyes off the sky and down looked at him. Dave didn’t budge under John’s gaze, but he did cross his arms to steady himself. It wasn’t fear he would be shaking from, not completely, but he was certainly nervous, and more than a little embarrassed. It was just all around awkward.

“Ask me what I’m thinking right now,” said Dave. He couldn’t think of a segway to his thoughts.

“Ok, what are you thinking about?” John asked.

“I’m thinking that, I just looked at the clouds with you. Checked that of the list, easy as fucking pie. So now, you can eat me, and if you want, you can just describe what the clouds look like.”

There was a long silence as John processed what Dave had said. Too long.

“Dude /you/ have to eat /me/, I can’t exactly jump down your throat,” said Dave.

“Oh, that’s right,” said John. And he bent over to pick Dave up.

/head first would be rude/ John thought, as he held Dave at eye level.

“You’re ready?” Asked John.

“Yes, oh wait!” Said Dave, and before John could ask, Dave took off his shades and hung them on John’s shirt collar.

Now Dave looked John properly in the eyes, and John. There was still a lot of fear, but also trust. That reassurance made John relax a great deal as he lifted Dave higher up and opened his mouth so he could lower Dave’s feet into it.

Perhaps he was a little too relaxed, his jaw went slack, and he couldn’t control how fast Dave slid down his throat. He wasn’t prepared for Dave’s head to suddenly be in his mouth but he managed to not choke, and not suffocate Dave.

Before he knew it Dave was entirely in his stomach.

Just like last time John immediately felt nauseated, he couldn’t look down, he had a human being in his stomach. It must look horrifically distended. Unlike last time, Dave wasn’t struggling or crying. He was moving, sort of, feeling around. Dave was still breathing hard, not unlike someone who was trying to calm down.

No one could be eaten alive for the first, or even second time without freaking out a little. Dave couldn’t exactly recall how it had felt the first time since he had been in a state of complete panic. Had it been as confining? Had it been as warm? Had he even sat in the same position? Ok, that last one was a no, because he did remember that last time, he had been eaten head first.

Dave pressed his hands against the stomach walls and pushed, slime coated his hands, but he was definitely not sitting in acid or digestive enzymes.

After a short time, he did calm down. He focused on the strong pulse beneath him. Or was it above him? He could feel John’s pulse everywhere but in a few places it was stronger.

“Hey John? Where is a Naga’s heart?”

That snapped John back. Dave was safe, he could talk so he could breathe. And as John realized that, the nausea slowly went away, and his heart rate slowed and he too breathed a bit easier.

“My heart? Um, I think you’re sitting almost up against it?” Wait that wasn’t quite right, “actually, I forgot, i sort of have two hearts. One alongside by left lung, which starts about here!” He poked himself in the side, poking Dave at the same time, “but it’s pushed behind my stomach when I’ve eaten something large. and I’ve got a smaller one above my upper stomach!”

“Really? That’s cool, why is one smaller?”

John knew this, jane had made sure he knew naga anatomy, since it wasn’t taught in schools. He hadn’t ever thought he would have to recall now, as he had learned it a few years ago.

“Because the smaller one is mostly to make sure blood is pumped to my head, since the other is so far away, and just can’t pump against gravity if I’m sitting up.”

“I can feel both of them, now that I know there are two. The smaller one, it’s by my head,” said Dave.

Why did that make him blush? Dave’s head was resting under his heart.

No longer feeling sick to his stomach, John only felt a warm fullness. And also a bit of pride that Dave trusted him to keep him safe.  
It was a trust he was glad to have won.

 

——  
[years later: In college, in the small house they share, paid for by Jane because an apartment would be way too small for John. Dave doesn’t have to pay any rent, it’s a good deal for him! Karkat basically lives there too, but not officially. John and Dave dated in high school, but Dave wanted a more sexual relationship and John is asexual so they broke up but remained best friends. Cue college and the appearance of the ROTC student Karkat. Both John and Dave have a class with Karkat, but not the same class, and they both end up falling for him. This causes a brief rift between them, but John concedes, because he figures Karkat is not asexual and might not want to date a naga anyways. Well Karkat was falling for both John and Dave too, and Karkat is polyamorous as fuck. Karkat, in a bold move, gets John and Dave together at like a cafe and proposes that they all date each other! John and Dave definitely still have feelings for each other and realize that they can share Karkat and also still be together, it’s perfect. What Karkat doesn’t know, is that John and Dave are intimate through means other than sex, but they have so far kept those means secret for fear of scaring Karkat. Also, John is like, 12 human years old, but as a naga that’s like being the equivalent of nearly 20 (In terms of body and mental maturity), this is around the age they start to age like humans]

It was getting late, and they all had fairly early morning classes the next day, so Karkat helped them to the dishes extra quickly before kissing John and Dave goodbye and hopping on his bicycle.

“That was a very delicious meal, Dave!” Said John after Karkat had left.

“Thanks I’ve been practic- wait is this a set up?” John was smiling, and still looked hungry.

“I can think of only one thing more delicious!” He said, with an evil grin. He had gotten up close to Dave and had an arm around him. For added effect he flicked out his tongue so that it lightly brushed Dave’s cheek.

“John! We just ate! I’m not letting you eat me, I don’t want to be sitting in your stomach full of food”

“You’re just trying to stall, you know I can move the food to my second stomach, through I should probably wash it down with water,”

John had lost all the air of his predatory nature now (which wasn’t much to begin with) as he got out a pitcher, filled it with water, and chugged it.

“Ok, how about now?”

“Wow, so considerate. Fine, you big glutton, eat me!”

John grinned, and helped Dave undress to his skivvies, grinning wider and wider until he had stretched his mouth wide enough to easily swallow Dave.

John had gotten larger since high school but Dave… Dave had not, not much anyways. Thankfully, Dave would struggle to give the impression he was larger, just for John.

Dave’s head was almost in his mouth when their door opened, and Karkat came in. John choked, Dave struggled, he didn’t know what was happening.

“I forgot bat-perching my backpack! Of all the patched up things-”

Karkat had closed the door behind him and turned around, just in time to see Dave’s head disappear into John’s mouth as john swallowed hard.

But Karkat screamed, he didn’t faint right away, he tried to run, and ended up running right into the door, smacking his head into it and falling to the floor. That did the trick.

“Oh dear, Dave, what do I do!” Said John as he slithered over to Karkat and picked him up, carrying him over to the couch, and getting a bag of ice for his head.

“What the fuck happened!! Shit wait, is Karkat here!!?”

“He came back! He left his backpack! He tried to run away when he saw me, I mean us, but he ran into the door, knocked himself unconscious, you heard him scream right?”

“Yeah I heard, screamed like a banshee!”  
Dave shifted around, thinking, “We knew we’d have to tell him eventually! We just hoped we could put it off before he found us out”

“If I got you into my second stomach, he might not notice I’ve eaten you!”

“Yeah and what if he looks for me around the apartment? How do you explain my not being here?”

“Doesn’t matter now! we waited too long!”

“Uhhhh” Karkat moaned, coming around slowly.

John’s face hovering anxiously above him was not what he expected to see when he opened his eyes. He hadn’t expected to be able to open them at all! He thought maybe he had been eaten and died, or at least eaten and half digested. But he was lying on a couch, john was circled around it, Protectively? Or predatorily? John looked embarrassed and scared, not angry, but not not hungry.

“Karkat? Are you ok?”

“J-john?” Karkat didn’t want to believe John had eaten Dave, but he looked at John’s stomach anyways.

It didn’t look like person was- then he saw movement, irregular and sharp- there was definitely a person in there.

“God fucking dammit. Am I next?”

“What?” John was slightly confused, Karkat was, angry? In addition to be being scared?

“Am I fucking next! Are you going to eat me too?” said Karkat “am I to suffer the same fate as Dave?”

“Only if you want to!” John said, smiling. Innocently as you please. That was not at all comforting

“What fucking fate do you imagine I’ve suffered!?” Dave’s slightly muffled voice came from John’s strangely not distended middle.

“He- he’s still alive!!”

“John you perverted fuck! Let him go!!” Karkat lunged at him

“Woah! Dude! Hold on! let me explain!”

Karkat may have had some combat training, but each of John’s hands was larger than Karkat’s face, and he caught Karkat in a bear hug.

“Karkat, let me explain- OOF”

Karkat elbowed him in the ribs

“Dave, you explain” john wheezed

“Karkat! John isn’t going to kill me!” Dave shouted.

“How the fuck do you know? Wait, have you, done this before?”

Karkat looked up at John’s face which was an even deeper shade of red now.

“Before! More like once a week since high school!” Said Dave.

“What the fuck? Are you both crazy? What if something had gone wrong!? This is fucked up on every level”

“Then we wouldn’t be here, I’d say we have a good streak going!” Said John

“Is this what you do whenever I’m not here!?”

“No, well yeah, but we also get our school work done. It’s not like I spend every spare minute with Dave in my stomach.”

“That’s… Good to know.”

There was an awkward silence as Karkat avoided John’s gaze.

“So you’re not going to eat me?”

“Like I said, I’ll only eat you if you want me to.”

“Why on earth would I ever want that?”

“Because it’s nice in here” Dave said.

“I would say I’ll take your word for it, but I get the feeling I’m gonna do more than that” Karkat clearly was still processing everything, he hadn’t considered Dave actually enjoyed this.

“I wouldn’t eat Dave if he didn’t let me, or if he disliked it”

“Are you trying to say you want to eat me?” Karkat wasn’t stupid, john was giving him puppy dog eyes.

“You smell really good Karkat, you’re my friend, and I love you, of course I want to eat you!”

Karkat was not sure what to do with this information. If what john was telling him was true, the Naga had always wanted to eat him, as if that was his way of showing affection. Or at least, a way for someone to show John affection, since John probably got the most pleasure out of it.

“And, you’re sure it’s safe?”

“Dave, is it safe? You’re still not dead right?”

“Not dead, and I don’t plan on being dead!”

“There, see? Safe!”

Karkat looked away, John’s stomach kept moving. He didn’t want to be eaten, but he hadnt failed to notice that Dave was closer to John than he was, and this, uh, activity they did together certainly contributed to that, aside from Dave knowing John for years compared to Karkat’s few months. Karkat was jealous, but was he willing to get eaten?

“I’m not gonna eat you against your will,” john said, as if reading Karkat’s thoughts, “and I’ve never eaten two people at once! However… Dave is kinda small!” John chuckled “and so are you!”

“I’m not small! You’re big!” Dave shouted.

“Sure Dave, keep telling yourself that,” said john.

“Ok, you can eat me,” said Karkat

“Really!” John was ecstatic.

“Yes, I trust you.” Said Karkat, “so uh, how does this work?”

John thought about it. He never had to explain it with Dave, they had slowly worked out what was the most comfortable for both if them.

“I, well um”

“Just tell me what Dave does and I’ll do the same,” said Karkat.

[this part was hard to write so I didn’t write it. im basically pathetic, John has to explain to Karkat that it’s easier on both of them if Karkat removes most of his clothing ok so that happens]

Karkat now sat on the couch in nothing but his underwear, shivering a bit, mostly from nerves, not because it was cold in the room.

“Now what?” asked Karkat.

“Now you get to choose, do you want me to eat you head first, or feet first?” John offered.

“Which do you prefer?” asked Karkat, did it make a difference? “Also, Dave, which do you recommend?”

“Feet first!” said Dave “This is a strong recommendation.”

“Feet first is slightly easier, only just, I was asking because feet first means you will have to watch me eat you, head first you don’t” John explained.

That was some choice he had to make. His curiosity got the better of him.

“Feet first then,” said Karkat, his heart was starting to pound in his chest.

“One more thing,” said John, sliding off the couch and onto the floor, near Karkat’s feet.

“What?”

“Don’t freak out,”

Well he was certainly going to try not to…

But IT WAS VERY HARD TO DO, Karkat realized, as john smiled wide, but instead of widening to a normal degree, it kept stretching, past his fangs, which thankfully folded back, tucking around his jaw. It got no better when John took hold of his ankles and drew his feet into his mouth.

It felt exactly as expected, warm, sticky, wet. He was surprised he could feel John’s pulse in his mouth, which only got stronger as more of him slid into John. He was trying hard not to scream, John was concentrating and the last thing Karkat wanted to do was break that.

Slowly but surely more of his body was pulled into John’s throat, and John’s face drew nearer Karkat’s

“Just so you know, this I really fucked up,” Karkat said, his shoulders in John’s mouth, the last moment that he was  
able to look john in the eyes.

When his head entered John’s mouth Karkat shut his eyes and held his breath. John’s thin flexible tongue lapped at his cheeks, tasting him rather than helping out with swallowing. It smelled awful.

Even if he wanted to breathe, with his head enclosed in John’s throat, he couldn’t. This was the scariest part so far, if he got stuck he would suffocate.

His feet were soon released from the esophagus, he wiggled them around, and… Shivers went up his spine as hey brushed human hair, dave’s hair. Then someone, well it could only be Dave, grabbed his ankles and pulled.

John gave a bit of a yelp as Karkat was yanked out of his esophagus by dave.

With a squelch, Karkat was in John’s stomach, squished up against Dave. He had opened his eyes but it was pitch black. Pitch black and wet and slimy. Mucus from the stomach walls completely coated him after only a few seconds.

[blah blah blah]

“Karkat you taste amazing! I should not have put off eating you for so long!” said John, immensely satisfied.

Karkat could have gone forever without being eaten. So far the experience was just, gross.

“Hey, he doesn’t taste better than me I hope!” said Dave, shoving at Karkat.

“Karkat tastes different, it’s not better or worse. I’ve never eaten another human anyways, only you!” said John.

John stroked his now very full stomach, delighting in its roundness. It had been a couple years since that had been a thing. As John had gotten larger, Dave had stayed pretty much the same size. Over the last few years, slowly, the bulge that Dave would produce when John ate him had disappeared. John wrapped his arms around his stomach in a sort of hug, causing his occupants to struggle inside. He felt warm and content.

Struggle isn’t the right word, that would imply they were fighting him, rather than fighting each other for space.

John yawned and left the living room to go to the bedroom, where he coiled himself up on his bed. It was really a large round cushion but it was fluffy as fuck. He had eaten two people and that had been hard work! He deserved a nice rest

So did Karkat and Dave, john decided

And fell asleep before Karkat could protest

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> (have a question about this AU? It's fairly extensive so please ask away! I have posted a ton of world building on my tumblr, and will post it here too eventually!)


End file.
